Superman
by fearlessluna
Summary: Scarlett Diggory's life seemed normal until going into her fourth year at Hogwarts, but that was until dark secrets of her family's past start to unravel. She is trying to figure out her "past life" and most importantly, her future and who she really is.
1. Prologue

**- Prologue -**

"Shh," he whispered. Amos Diggory was in the nursery, holding his new born baby girl, Scarlett. She had woken up about an hour ago, crying and he was trying to get her back to sleep.

It was a chilled Fall evening, rain hitting on the roof and the thunder probably wasn't helping her fall back asleep. Amos was tired, extremely tired. His wife, Lorelei had been vanishing into the night lately and randomly. He didn't know why nor bother to ask her, they hadn't been happy for a while now. They were both tired from working and taking care of their children, Cedric who was four, Scarlett who was barely two months old.

Suddenly, a thump came from down stairs. Amos looked down at Scarlett, her eyelids closed and fluttering. He slowly put her back in the crib near the wall, began walking out quietly, and glanced at her. He turned off the light and cracked the wooden door. Thump. He heard the sound clearer and closer to the front door. He walked down the spiral stair case and into the foyer. Two luggage's were placed in front of the open door way. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. Though, he knew it was Lorelei.

"Oh Amos, there you are," she said, coming from the living room.

Lorelei was wearing a black dress, a black pointy hat and black gloves. Her hair was in a tight bun, just as it was usually. Her blue eyes were sparkling, but she wasn't smiling. She walked to her luggage's, not to Amos.

"Going somewhere?" he asked her, his tone harsh.

"Yes I am," she replied.

"But why…"

She sighed and bit her lip, BANG, a sound of thunder caused them both to jump and seconds later lightning flashed outside.

"I-I can't explain, but you have to take care of the children, alright?"

Amos stepped closer, "Lorelei—is it because of this small town? I know you hate it, but we can move if you like."

"That's hardly the reason, I love it here, but I did something so stupid."

"Tell me, I'll try and understand and help you."

"It is too late, I'm afraid. Promise, you'll take care of the children?"

Amos stepped closer to her, their bodies almost touching, he took her hands. "Lorelei, sweetheart," he pleaded.

Tears streamed from her eyes, "I can't get into all the details, I'm so sorry."

He leaned in and kissed her moist lips, she kissed back but not for long. Usually, that made her happy, but this time it did not. Amos looked puzzled, his wife looking the other way. She then let go of his hands, and took off the gold chain around her neck. She placed the heart shaped locket he gave to her on the eve of their wedding. She set it in his palms and put his other hand over it.

"Give this to Scarlett when she's a bit older, that little girl is going to be so beautiful. Make sure you take care of her and have Cedric do so, also."

"You mean…you're going, for good?"

She looked down, too ashamed of herself, "Yes…I'm sorry. But, I will always love you and the children."

"Lorelei-"was all he managed to say.

She bent down and grabbed her suit cases, stepped out into the porch, he followed her. Unable to speak, he was too in shock. Suddenly, a light of green flashed in front of him, she had apparated to wherever she was going. Amos stood there, calling her name, even though he knew it didn't mattered. She was gone.

"Daddy, why are you shouting mummy's name?" asked a voice behind him. He turned around to see Cedric standing there.

He walked over to his son; he had on pajamas and his blonde hair all messy. His brown eyes sparkling with curiosity," Mum went on a mini err trip, she'll be back before too long."

That was the first time Amos had to lie to his child and eventually one day he will tell him the truth. Just not right now, he was completely heartbroken.

A few days later, Amos was in the kitchen feeding Scarlett her breakfast. She was kicking her legs in her high chair and giggling. Cedric was making goofy faces to her and Amos chuckled. They were really helping him keep it all together. The door bell began to ring.

"I'll go get it!" chanted Cedric.

"Okay, son," said Amos.

Cedric hopped out of his chair and ran into the foyer; he squealed 'YAY' and Amos knew who was here. Scarlett stopped taking the bananas and he put her binky in and she sucked on it.

A woman walked in, holding Cedric on her side. She was wearing black heel boots, a black shirt and a purple blouse. She had dark black hair, about shoulder length, brown eyes and somewhat tan skin. It was Lorelei, his neighbor and friend for years. She set Cedric down and he returned to his seat.

"Morning Lorelei," Amos said.

She smiled, "Hello."

Ever since Lorelei had walked out on him, Lorelei has been an immense help with the kids. She loved kids and that helped out Amos when he worked at the Ministry. Amos was flipping through the Daily Prophet as she helped herself to the pot of coffee. Something then caught his eye, his mouth hung open in complete shock.

LILY AND JAMES POTTER HAVE A NEWBORN BABY AND HAVE GONE INTO HIDING by Rita Skeeter.

He began to read the article, becoming angry at the Potter's. They were the most powerful wizards in their world, besides Albus Dumbledore, of course. They also used to be Amos and Lorelei's friends during their time at Hogwarts. Amos shook his head in disgust and grunted.

"Something the matter?" asked Lorelei.

"The potter's had a baby and went into hiding," he said.

"How come?"

"Read for yourself."

He tossed her the section of the paper that contained the article, Cedric began dancing in his seat. He then realized in a few years his own children would be going to Hogwarts, time was passing by quickly.

"The whole thing is absurd, what cowards," he huffed.

"Oh you would do the same thing to protect your family."

He grinned, "Not likely. That is very selfish, what despicable people."

"Calm down," she said.

Years had passed and Scarlett was nine now, Cedric was eleven. It was Scarlett's birthday. The whole town was at the Diggory household celebrating Amos' daughter's birthday. She had grown into a pretty girl and she had one year left before going to Hogwarts. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes just like her mum. Amos often got upset about Lorelei but now he's learned to cope with it.

Scarlett was sitting on the wooden floor, opening gifts. Rory, Lorelei's daughter was sitting beside her. Cedric was on the other side of them.

She picked up a small box; it had a beautiful pink bow on the top of it. She looked around trying to figure out who it was from.

"That's from father," said Cedric.

She smiled at her dad and he had his hand over his mouth and trying not to cry. She undid the bow and lifted the lid off the box. She gasped and smiled broadly. She took out the gold chain, heart shaped necklace, the one he had given to Lorelei on the eve of their wedding.

"Awwww," everyone cooed.

She took it in her little hands, and Lorelei offered to put it around her tiny neck. Scarlett got up and walked over to her father and hugged him tightly. In that moment, he didn't want his little girl to grow up.


	2. Chapter One

"Plie, one, two, three, one, two three," Mrs. Patties voice echoed through the room.

My hand was on the bar along with my right leg and my fellow dance members were in front of me. This was typical at the end of rehearsal Mrs. Pattie, would have us Plie for ten minutes, then she'd dismiss us. Dance is practically my life other than being a witch. Yes, a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My friends in my town don't necessarily know I'm a witch, but they often ask where I go for school; I just lie and say boarding school.

My name is Scarlett Diggory, as I said before, fourth year witch, Gryffindor. I was one of the brightest witches of my year, next to Hermione Granger, also known as, one of my worst enemies. I live in a small town called Rosewood; it's located in London, England. Nothing ever happens here, it's just one of the small towns where everyone knows everyone. Even though we live in a muggle town, only a few neighbors know of us being magical.

Mrs. Pattie, who is my dance teacher and has been for many years know about us, Amelia whom is like my mother, considering mine ran away from our family years ago, dad doesn't like us to talk about it. And my best friend Penelope knows of my being a witch. I have many friends at school like the Weasley family and my school best friend Regina, Gina, for short. Other than that I was a quiet person.

"Pst, Jenna, try not to fall this time," whispered Penelope. I flipped my head back and we both giggled.

"Be nice," I said to Penelope. "Just ignore her, Jenna," I told her and she smiled.

The door suddenly opened and someone walked inside, everyone immediately started to giggle. It was my older brother Cedric, he was a seventh year and graduating this year.

"Alright ladies, that will be it for today. Don't forget tomorrow night is the recital, I expect you all here no later than four."

I walked over to my bag and pulled on my yoga pans and sheer blue top. I approached my brother as my dance mates we're giggling about him. He smiled and ran his fingers through his golden brown hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Normally he never came to my dance classes.

"Wasn't doing anything, thought I'd swing by. Hi, Pattie," he said while waving to Mrs. Pattie.

"Hello sweetheart," she said flirtatiously.

I raised an eyebrow, it still wasn't normal that he was here. "Okay then, want to go then?"

"Okay. Bye ladies," he said.

I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the ballet studio and into the muggle town. It was hot and the air was sticky from the summer day and the fact I was wearing long pants didn't exactly help. We walked down the sidewalk past window shops and the small town diner called Parassons, it was the local Italian place. The both of us walked in, having the same idea that we were starving. The hostess eye's got big once she saw my brother, typical.

"Good afternoon, how many?" she asked in a high pitch chipper voice.

"Just us two," he said.

She smiled, "Right this way."

She carried the menus and seated us at a booth on the left wall; I slid in and opened the menu. The hostess scurried off. I looked around while biting my lip, I recognized most of the people in here, also typical from a small town.

"Did I mention we're going to the Quidditch world cup tournament tomorrow evening?" Cedric said.

"No you didn't mention that!" I said excitedly.

He smirked, "Yeah dad snagged us some tickets, and we're going with the Weasley's."

"Awesome! I've always wanted to go!"

"Well tomorrow is your chance, by the way, your man will be there."

I nearly choked on my ice tea; he was referring to Harry Potter, AKA my best friend. We've been best friends since our first year, Cedric always joked about him being my man or boyfriend, and neither were true.

"He is NOT my man!"

He chuckled, "Not yet."

I rolled my eyes and the waitress finally came by, saving a joking matter with Cedric. We ordered our food, ate and then went home. Our dad, Amos was sitting in the living room reading the Daily Prophet and Amelia, our neighbor was drinking coffee.

"Where have you kids been? It's nearly dark," she said.

"We went to dinner in town," I said while walking to the counter.

"Thought you might of, or you'd be at dance rehearsal. What time is the recital tomorrow dear?" asked my dad.

"Six, I have to be there by four."

"Alright, well, you better get off to bed before too long. Oh and by the way you have a letter, it came this morning."

I saw the letter sitting on the marble counter, and butterflies were in my stomach, it was from Harry. "Okay, thanks." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and told Amelia good night. I walked up to my room, tossed my dance bag on the floor and plopped on my bed. I opened the envelope, actually, ripped it open.

Dear Scar,  
Hope your last few days of holiday are going well, tomorrow I'll be going to the burrow, I think mum and dad are sick of me. By the way, they saw me writing you this, they say hello and can't wait to see you. I can't either; fourth year is going to be wicked. I really don't know what else to write since I'll be seeing you in two days, so I guess this was pretty pointless. See you soon!

Harry

I smiled to myself and put the letter in a box where I keep my other letters. It sort of became a tradition ever since my first year at school; it'll be nice to look back at these letters in a few years. I changed into my pajamas and wrapped bandages on my blistered feet and lay on my bed. Slowly, I fell into a quick sleep.

In my dream it was dark, cloudy dark. I couldn't see anyone and the voices were pretty muffled. Then something appeared two tall dark silhouettes.

"What do you know?" he asked in an icy cold voice.

"All I know is, he's looking for it and if he doesn't get it, it will not be a good thing," said the other shadow.

"I have an idea where it might be, keep me posted."

_Swish._ The man was gone and now in an entirely different place. A woman was sitting against a wall, weeping and rocking back and forth. Her face and hands were dirty and she wore dark clothing. Though her face didn't appear in the darkness.

"I don't have it! LEAVE ME ALONE," she shrieked.

"I wasn't going to-"he began.

She stood up, wobbly, "YES YOU WERE GOING TO ASK! Five death eaters have come and gone today, abusing me, asking where it is," she said and began to sob. "I-I don't know what they want but I know I do not have it!"

"Shhh, I honestly wasn't going to ask about the locket. I was going to see if you were okay."

"Do I look okay to you? I can't believe I threw everything away for this, I thought, I-I thought this would be different."

Before either of them spoke, before either of them made a movement a flash of light covered their shadows and the dream had ended. I woke up, my eyes covered in gunk and sweat dripping from my forehead. I was tangled in my sheets and trying to get my vision. The sun was peeking through the white curtains and my clock said **12:03pm**. I was suddenly confused and wondering what that dream was all about.


End file.
